Rogue Encampment
The Rogue Encampment is the starting location in Diablo II, where you undertake your goal of attempting to catch up with Diablo before he frees his brothers and Hell is unleashed on Sanctuary as the Prophecy foretells. The Rogue Encampment is a makeshift town located right next to the Blood Moor. As its name designates, it is the camp set up by the survivors of the battle at the Rogue Monastery. The Rogue Monastery was attacked by the forces of Hell in an effort by Diablo to create a stronghold on Sanctuary against the forces of Heaven, and destroy opposing mortals, as the Sisters of the Sightless Eye had. Many rogues died or were corrupted by the evil and started roaming the countryside along with other tainted creatures and demons. Such rogues include Bloodraven (the Rogue heroine from Diablo I), Coldcrow and Andariel (who took over the body of a Rogue and transformed). Outside the encampment there is a vacated house and stable. Residents Though many of the Sisterhood perished in the battle at the Monastery, fortunately many of the crucial members of the sisterhood survived, including: *Akara - High Priestess of the Sisterhood (Healing and Trade services for spellcasters) *Charsi - The blacksmith of the Order (Trade and Repair services) *Flavie - One of the elite scouts (Located at the entrance to the Cold Plains). *Kashya - Captain of the Rogue archers (Hires out/Resurrects Mercenaries) A few other helpful travelers also live in the camp: *Warriv - Caravan trader (Travel East - provides passage to Lut Gholein in Act II) *Gheed - Merchant with a lust for money (Trade and Gambling services) *Deckard Cain - Horadrim sage (Identify Items) Quests There are six quests to be found and/or completed within the Rogue Encampment: *Den of Evil *Sisters' Burial Grounds *The Search for Cain *The Forgotten Tower *Tools of the Trade *Sisters to the Slaughter Waypoints The following waypoints can be found and used (after activation) in Act I: *Rogue Encampment *Cold Plains *Stony Field *Dark Wood *Black Marsh *Outer Cloister *Jail (level 1) *Inner Cloister *Catacombs (level 2) Defenses The camp is surrounded by a protective wooden fence in which the logs have been sharpened at one end and tied together by rope. There are also remnants of stone walls surrounding the camp, which are usually in front or behind the wooden fence that serve as extra protection. For guards, there are rogue troops not only at the entrance, but also scattered throughout the encampment, who are commanded by Kashya. Images Image:Rogue Encampment Bridge.JPG|Rogue Encampment bridge Image:Rogue Encampment Wall.JPG|Rogue Encampment wall Image:Rogue Encampment River.JPG|River around the Encampment Image:Diablo II cow.JPG|Cow livestock Image:Diablo II chicken.JPG|Chicken livestock Image:Act 1 Empty Stable Blood Moor.JPG|Stable just outside of the Rogue Encampment Trivia *The encampment was present in the game by the second half of 1997.2015-09-08, Page 2: In Their Own Words: An Oral History of Diablo II With David Brevik, Max Schaefer, and Erich Schaefer. US Gamer, accessed on 2015-09-13 *The exact layout of the Rouge Encampment varies slightly from game to game. When starting a new game, the engine decides at random which of the four exterior walls will feature the entrance, which in turn slightly alters the location of Akara, Charsi, and Gheed's respective areas. Once the layout has been decided by the game, it will remain that way through all playthroughs with that character. References de:Lager der Jägerinnen Category:Diablo II